Amnaich
Amnaich the Golden was an unusually powerful Keeper of Secrets, a Greater-Daemon of Slaanesh. History Scourge of the Golwyn Belt The origins of the loathsome Keeper of Secrets known as Amnaich the Golden are unknown. Based on what few scraps of information that Inquisition investigators have been able to gather, during the latter centuries of the 39th Millennium the Greater Daemon Amnaich was the scourge of the unsurveyed Golwyn Belt. He conspired to pull the entire star system into an anomalous region of the time-space continuum where he could feed from the billions of souls held captive within this Warp rift. In this way no outside influence would be able to reach him or prevent him from carrying out his hideous plans. He would be able to consume these lost souls without fear of retribution from the might of the Imperial forces of the Emperor of Mankind. Upon his ascension to Greater Daemonhood, Amnaich had assumed a truly gargantuan form bestowed by his patron Chaos-God Slaanesh, as close to physical perfection as was possible. Amnaich spoke with a voice like that of rolling thunder, his gaze of benevolence like the first rays of sun after an eternity of night. Amnaich's charisma and presence was such that all who saw this towering manifestation of perfection worshipped the Greater Daemon as a God. The daemonic hosts that cavorted in his wake were even perceived by the populations of the Golwyn Belt as shining angels. The narcissistic Amnaich's aura of deception was such that those mortals that worshipped him traveled far and wide as his missionaries, spreading the good word of Amnaich the Golden and his benevolent teachings of harmony and tolerance. The favour held by Amnaich with his patron Slaanesh instilled more and more conversions to his self-gratifying religion with each passing day. His favour with the Ruinous-Powers enabled Amnaich to attempt to bring his dark machinations to fruition. He sought to orchestrate a galaxy-wide mass sacrifice of such magnitude that it would wrench the Golwyn Belt across the skein of reality into the Keeper of Secret's promised land. Golden Colossi of Amnaich As Amnaich reached the zenith of his power, every one of the planets populating the Belt adored their chosen "God." This false faith became ingrained into the populations over the centuries as his image graced every altar, grail and banner on a hundred different worlds. Their faith in him was unshakable, for their God walked amongst them in the flesh once every generation. Appearing as a God-incarnate, Amnaich appeared to his adoring people as a benevolent deity spreading joy and light, whereas in reality, he spread Chaotic corruption and false hope. Under his daemonic influence, he instructed his followers to construct vast golden colossi in his image at the heart of each city. These edifices took entire bloodlines many generations to complete; their scale and perfection was as faithful a representation of Amnaich as the finest sculptors of the day could create. Many hundreds died in their creation. This was all the better in the eyes of Amnnaich, for his ultimate plan neared its completion. The Great Ritual Despite the remote location of the Golwyn Belt, Amnaich's burgeoning presence in the Warp had not gone unnoticed by Imperial Astropaths. The Inquisition soon launched an investigation by their most talented psykers to determine the nature of the threat posed by Amnaich. As soon as they discovered the dire threat represented by the Keeper of Secrets' activities, the Imperium launched an Imperial fleet of a then-unprecedented scale, despatching them towards the Golwyn System. Preceding only days after the millennial celebrations, Amnaich would fragment his consciousness into countless parts in a great ritual, instilling a piece of himself within each of the golden colossi at the heart of his disciples' cities throughout the system. As his minions blindly ended their pathetic lives at the feet of these mighty titans, their forfeited souls would flow into each statue, granting Amnaich the ability to exist within these hundreds of statues. With his golden titans, he would be able to achieve lasting immortality and indestructibility, feasting upon the captive populations of his pocket dimension in the Warp in a reign of terror that would last for an eternity. Imperial Wrath On the eve of the millennial celebrations, Amnaich's plans were in place, and it seemed nothing could stop his ascension to godhood. Around each of the golden titans were gathered millions of the faithful, chanting Amnaich's name in unison and debasing themselves as they prepared to sacrifice themselves to his glory. Amnaich's consciousness filtered into the statues as his vile Chaotic ritual reached its climax, ready to gorge on the departing souls of his disciples. But the Imperial fleet had wasted no time. Such was the sheer scale of the golden idols that they could be detected from orbit, and above every one was an Imperial starship. At a prearranged signal, each of these craft launched a lance strike upon the exact locale of the golden colossi. Each of the sacrilegious structures was blown apart in an instant, the explosion killing every one of those who were faithful to Amnaich's false religion. Only those few who had not bowed to Amnaich's epic religious conversion of the Golwyn Belt remained alive. At a stroke, the Imperial fleet had not only obliterated Amnaich for eternity but also selectively destroyed virtually every adherent to his faith. The dawn of the 40th Millennium did indeed see a new world order dawn upon the Godwyn Belt as the Ecclesiarchy despatched priests en masse to convert the confused and frightened survivors to the Imperial Cult: after such a potent display of force, none dared question the might of the Emperor of Mankind. Today, the elite regiments of the Imperial Guard's Golwyn Strike Corps number well over 200, and their planetary tithes regularly exceed even the most stringent demands of the Administratum. Category:Demons Category:Keepers of Secrets Category:Daemons (Empyrean)